Those days
by CannotReadHer
Summary: Oneshot. Based off a Romeo and Cinderella PV of Hetalia in Nico. Pairings are Asakiku and a bit of NiChu and USUK. Hope you like it!


He looked around in fear; they were surrounded by the masked men by the cliff. No way out. The ocean waves could be heard down the cliff. If he falls...

"Come behind me," he looked up to see his brother's face.

Slowly, he obeyed.

He suddenly felt a slight push that was strong enough to get him down, right into the ocean.

"What... What is happening...?" he shivered. _Why would aniki..?_

There was another push, and he found himself in the air.

_Sorry, __菊__._

He looked up to see the dark black eyes as he fell. As they made an eye contact, he felt cold water splashing all over him...

His name is Honda Kiku. As he walked passed his men, his eyes landed on the poster on the wall. He smirked as he landed his palm on the poster of a certain wanted man.

This would be revenge.

Arthur Kirkland.

The famous pirate who had killed many without mercy.

Someone landed on Pirate Arthur Kirkland's ship as he could tell from the shadow he saw. Quickly, he dodged and looked up to see a dark haired man in white military uniform.

Another invasion to Captain Arthur Kirkland, eh?

Immediately, he drew his sword and striked.

There they landed a blow, followed byanother, covering each other with new wounds.

"Can't win me!" he declared in his British accent as he dodged another blow.

The dark haired man only replied in an unknown language.

Arthur paused for a millisecond before continuing to fight this young man.

Wait..? Could this person be...?

Their eyes met.

Arthur's eyes widened as he remembered the boy and his older brother from quite some time ago. He must be...

"Seeking for revenge for that person?"

"Hai."

This his understood It means 'Yes'.

If that's so, then...

He landed another strike...

He opened his eyes to meet the surrounding of a jail cell. His pirate clothings were removed except for the last layer, now torn and tattered.

_I can't remember anything... Where am I?_

Suddenly he realised something. He was chained to the wall, and was unable to move away or escape from the cell. Was this all because of that man? _Am I defeated?_

The door opposite him creaked open, revealing the man and two other guards of his, probably. Arthur gritted his teeth at the sight of the man...

He was tortured, hit by whips with great force. The man stepped forward, lifting Arthur's head and he looked into the soulless eyes of the man. The man gave a tiny smirk.

As they left, Arthur thought of what had happened. He was now starving, he could eat even a whale. Not even food for the prisoners? Douchebags...

Clank.

He turned his head to realise someone still outside the cell. It was the man who gave him so much torture, yet the man's attention was now drawn to the necklace in his hand. His eyes were full of regret and sadness. He seemed to be missing someone. He was deep in thought.  
_  
It must be that man with a ponytail... Huh..._

Arthur's vision blurred for a moment as his heart gave a jolt of pity for this young man. He had killed this man's brother and now he was seeking revenge. That was an acceptable reason for everything that had happened so far. What could he be thinking?

Then Arthur thought of Alfred. His brother. Though not literally, he had raised Alfred up. He loved Alfred very much as his brother.

He closed his eyes as he thought of what happened next.

Alfred then got tired of Arthur being there with him practically everything even when he has grown up. He declared that he was not Arthur's little brother anymore and chased Arthur out of the house.

_We are both so alike... We lost someone very dear to us..._

Arthur sighed as all of what was left with Alfred was the good old times where they played together, in the fields...

Suddenly, Arthur saw the field in front of him where he first found little Alfred and they soon played together for ages. That dark haired man was also there, except that he was a child and the man in ponytail was embracing the child in his arms like an older brother. He smiled.

Then, night fell. Alfred and the man's brother suddenly disappeared, leaving them both alone. Arthur was shocked. He realised that there was tears on his cheeks.

Before he knew it, he went back to reality and found the man in front of him, squatting down. He had seen the tears on Arthur's eyes and Arthur could see a twinkle of tear in the man's eyes too...

"_He wasn't really your brother, was he?" _Arthur choked.

The man was taken aback. He suddenly glared at Arthur angrily and took his Katana on the ground and pointed it at Arthur.

Arthur felt nothing. Not even the fear that he was about to die.

He once again saw the field. They were all happy, but it was only the past... The wonderful place...

He looked up, and at that moment, he saw Alfred in the man. He acts just like Alfred.

Suddenly, the katana dropped with a loud noise and Arthur felt warmth of the man all around his body. He had unknowingly hugged the man with the little amount of space he could move.

_You miss someone too, just like me..._

The man saw these words and his eyes widened. He was leaning on Arthur's shoulders. He should be getting away.

He looked down and hugged Arthur thightly as he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder while he cried loudly, with tear flowing down continuously, wetting Arthur's clothes.

_Arthur Kirkland... I see Aniki in you..._

_**A/N:**_

_**This one-shot/story is based off a PV of Romeo and Ciderella consisting of Asakiku. So, I don't really own much of this plot, seeing that I just got the fanfiction idea from the PV.**_

_**The PV can be found if you type **_

_**'Romeo and Cinderella Asakiku' in the search bar of youtube and you can just find it easily.**_

_**Explanation to some words: **_

_**菊**__**: It basically means Chrysanthemum, or you can say Kiku. [Note: Well, I don't really know, at first I planned for This to be pronounced in Chinese, ju, as it is China saying this. However, this word can have another pronounciation in Japanese, Kiku. So, pronounce it however you like?]**_

_**Aniki: Um, 'Brother' in Japanese.**_

_**Well, um, let's say bye bye for now... I guess?**_


End file.
